musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Cool Pokhrel
| birth_place =Butwal, Nepal | baptised = | disappeared_date = | disappeared_place = | disappeared_status = | death_date = 4 October 2004 (aged 23) | death_place =Patan hospital,Kalimati,Nepal | death_cause = Drug Overdose | body_discovered = | resting_place = Arrey Ghat | resting_place_coordinates = | burial_place = | burial_coordinates = | monuments = | residence = | nationality = Nepali | other_names = Cool Pokharel,King of the Nepalese pop,Abhimanyu | citizenship = Nepali | education = Gyanu Babu Boarding School,Pokhara. | alma_mater = | occupation = Singer | years_active = 1995 - 2004 | era = | employer = | organization = | agent = | known_for = | notable_works = | style = | home_town = Butwal, Nepal | salary = | net_worth = | height = | weight = | television = | title = | term = | predecessor = | successor = | party = | movement = | opponents = | boards = | criminal_charge = | criminal_penalty = | criminal_status = | spouse = | partner = | children = | parents = | mother = | father = | relatives = | family = | callsign = | awards = | website = | module = | module2 = | module3 = | module4 = | module5 = | module6 = | signature = | signature_size = | signature_alt = | footnotes = }} Kul Prasad Pokhrel (Nepali:कुल पोखरेल) was a Nepalese singer-songwriter. His stage name was Cool Pokhrel and he was well-known as a pop and folk music singer. He died in October 2004 of a possibledrug overdose. Cool Pokhrel had many super hit songs in Nepal such as sun meri mayalu,bolauda kheri boldinou, yespali dashin ma and mritu ko chyan which were blockbuster songs in Nepal. Cool released many songs and albums in his life many of the songs were blockbuster. He is still remembered for being King of Nepalese Pop. Cool Has been Remembered in other Nepalese pop songs some by other popular singers such as Unity Band,Jhilkey Badal,Saugam Pokhrel and others. MCZU Message Board|website=mczuworld.proboards.com|access-date=2017-07-17}} Career Early 2000 Cool Pokhrel Started his career in 1999 with his song Sun Meri Mayalu which became insatnt hit which let Cool to be one of the popular pop singer at that time in Nepal.Than he released in album called Sun Meri Mayalu.After the success of the Sun Meri Mayalu he realsed another album called ama. Death Impact After his death he had left all of his audience in a shock and he died at Patan hospital.After his death his doctor told he died because of the drug overdose.When the new came out of Cool Pokhrel he had left many Nepalese people in tears.He is still remembered to this day by his audience.His last song project was Suun Ko Bala which is now performed by Avinash Ghising . Personal Life Kul Prasad Pokhrel was born in 21 September 1981 at Butwal,Nepal.His favourite singers were Bob Dylan,Kurt Kobain and Jhalak Man Gandarbha and his favorite hobby was watch Nepalese films. Discography His last album had been finished recording in 2004 but hasn't been release yet due to his death. Death&Legacy Kul Prasad Pokhrel'death reason is still a mystery it is believed he was in drug overdose than he attempted suicide after the death of Cool Pokharel another Singer called Jhikey Badal has released song about Cool '''Pokhrel'called 'Yespali Dashin'.After his death he has been labeled him as king of the pop.Other famous musician have remebred this artist such as Unity,Jhilkay,Saugam and other artists in live performance. '''Songs for Cool * Tribute - Unity Band * Yespali Dashin - Jhilkey Badal * Miss you cool See Also * The Unity (band) References Category:Nepalese singers Category:Nepalese musicians Category:Nepali-language singers Category:Nepalese male singers Category:1981 births Category:2004 deaths